


A secret

by Nevalanti



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Other, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevalanti/pseuds/Nevalanti
Summary: MC has been trying hard to accomplish every task, but they aren’t doing it for Lucifer’s sake or to not disappoint Diavolo, no. Neither of them has something to do with MC effort, their incentive is a secret.
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 75





	A secret

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly recently I payed a little more attention to Satan and he’s such a kyut booii, so I couldn’t stop myself to write something about him.

MC was at their room staring to that day homework, a sigh escaped from their lips meanwhile let their chin gently meet the desk then, again, stared the notebooks and sighed again adverting their look from that _thing_.

“Why I was doing this again?” mumbled, lazily took their D.D.D. out to look the time, there was plenty time for dinner “RIGHT!” then quickly pressed on the chat app and looked for Satan’s chat. “ _Satan, you’re in cooking duty today, right?”_ soon as the message was sent, they stared the screen waiting for the reply and nervously started to tap the desk with their fingers.

For a moment MC left the D.D.D. in the desk to look around their room for their bag and open it to pull out of it a book, without noticing it they were smiling at the book, then a sound from their D.D.D. brought MC back from their thoughts _“Yes, I’m.” “I assume you’re texting me to make a request or” “to come over and assist me?”_

MC smiled replied back _“I would gladly assist you”_ “ _but that has a price”_

Satan’s response didn’t make them wait, first he sent a sticker of a little purple and disappointed devil _“Weren’t you offering your help for free?” “Alright. IF I were to accept your services. What is the price?”_ MC chuckled softly, so he knew they had the intention to help him.

They doubt a bit about what to write so the first thing they did was sent a sticker of a demon raven whistling and then wrote _“A drama night” “Today a new drama will be aired. So… I was wondering if you would like to watch it with me” “I MEAN” “My services price is to spend a drama watching night” “And DON’T! look for tonight show”_ the read check come up, but the quickly replies from Satan didn’t came… and every second it passed it felt like an eternity, this was the first time MC was asking him for a date even if it was in an extremely particular way.

MC fingers started to tap the desk again as a stress reliver, then a reply arrived “ _Alright, I won’t look for it”_ “ _But are you asking me for a date?”_ MC felt their heart almost stopped as one of the biggest smile formed in their lips “ _I mean, sure. But if I like it then we must watch every episode together until it ends” “So, it’s a date”_ their heart raced like crazy with his reply they put their hands in their cheeks, they were really warm. “ _I’ll start making dinner in thirty minutes” “I’ll need my assistant”_ MC was nearly overflowing happiness. As reply they sent a sticker of the crow saying OK!

After that conversation MC felt fueled with energy so they sat in their desk again; set an alarm and started with the homework which were 4 subjects, their homework weren’t too long so when the alarm sounded they had done the half of them, just 2 subjects left and all the homework would be done. MC stood from the chair and stretched a bit, then they went to the kitchen, once they were there MC could recognize a orange mane in the fridge and chuckled “Beel” they called.

The demon turned to look at them with a cute smile “MC. Are you hungry?” he asked with a custard in one of his hands and a few sandwiches on the other. They shook their head “Well, I have to go. I got what a needed” he smiled again before walking out the kitchen

“Beel. Are you getting some snacks before dinner?” MC saw that unmistakable golden hair and unconsciously smiled, they were so immersed looking at him that they didn't even notice when Beelzebub left “Soo, here’s my assistant” he said bringing them back to the reality.

They gave him a smile “Yup, but I’ll charge you later” the avatar of wrath chuckled softly and walked in the kitchen.

“With a date night, right?” MC felt their face a bit warm and nodded “So what’s the show about?” he asked meanwhile he was washing his hands.

MC followed him and wait for their turn “It’s a surprise, but I guess you already know” said washing their hands.

“I didn’t look for it. I kept my word” he said while he was looking the ingredients for that day dinner. Those words were enough to make MC grin.

The demon and his little assistant cooked between conversations and smiles that MC tried to hide from the fourth brother. Every moment the two of them shared were the most important moments for MC, every little chat, every praise he gave them were their most precious memories, and yes; MC was trying even more hard to submit their tasks to get Satan’s praises. MC has always liked to read, but when they came to the Devildom everything was different and the sudden change from the human world to the Devildom made them struggle a lot which lead to have a lot of stress and lost of the desire to read and complete their tasks... that entailed to have to listen to a ton of Lucifer’s lectures.

One day they were in the library forcing themselves to keep reading even thought they didn’t feel like, so mostly of the things MC was reading weren’t staying in their memory it was frustrating, so frustrating that some tears were dropping by their cheeks there is when Satan showed up besides them and listen patiently to how MC was feeling. After that, they had a really relieving chat were the both of them shared knowledge it was so fun, then he offered his help to MC which they took in that moment. When MC mood improved they stop to asking help to Satan, instead they would show him how greatly they were doing by themselves, every time Satan would be pointing where to improve or praise them making it a habit, a really nice and comfortable habit.

Without noticing it they had become very close; Satan would often invite them to have morning walks and dates -as how he would refer- at the library or at the museum. It was in a museum date where MC suddenly realized they had fall for the avatar of wrath, since then their _dates_ took an even more special meaning, and since then the human has been thinking in a way to confess to the demon. 

The dinner passed like always; Beelzebub stealing food from Levi’s plate, Lucifer telling Mammon to pay his debts, Mammon looking a comprehensive partner in MC and Satan was chatting with Asmo. Until Lucifer got angry at Mammon “Enough, Mammon you’ll do the cleaning tonight” the avatar of greed open his mouth to protest, but the older brother didn’t let him “DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT” which made any effort of protest; vanish.

Mammon turned his head towards MC who immediately shook their head “Not today, I have to finish my homework” Mammon sighed “Now, if you excuse me” they said as they stood up took their plates and carry them to the kitchen.

“So, you have homework to do?” Satan asked as he enter to the kitchen following them, MC nodded.

“But I’ll finish before the shows starts” the aqua gaze seemed pleased.

“What if I help you?” he offered

MC smiled at him in a playful way “Will you charge it to me?” teased.

He chuckled and came close to whisper in their ears “Think about it as a special service” his voice sounded ten times playful than MC smile. MC had to hide their blush by putting a hand in their face “So, what do you say?” they just nodded “Alright, I’ll met you in your room”

MC went quickly to their room “What was that?” they asked to themselves with a flustered look.

Soon a knock was heard, it was Satan, MC let him in, and they sat in MC desk to finish their homework. It didn’t take too much time to finish them, MC was tidying up the desk when Satan, with a lost look said “Honestly, I was really pissed when you stopped asking me help” MC stared at him without knowing what to say.

“Why would you?” MC asked out of curiosity, but they won’t admit their heart was beating really fast and their hopes were at max.

He shrugged lightly “I didn’t understand it either” he looked at MC face “But, when you came to me smiling to show me your tasks done… It was… relieving, I think” he seemed like he was choosing his words carefully. MC was trying to hide their face by looking to an opposite direction, maybe by this time they were brighter red than a tomato.

“S-So” there was their attempt to change the conversation subject “Where are we watching the show?” Satan blinked perplexed and smiled

“In your room, isn’t it?” MC turned to see him quickly

“We are?” he nodded “I thought we’ll be watching it at your room”

He shook his head “No, no. I have too many books, remember? We wouldn’t be comfortable there” his gaze traveled across the room and it stop it at a very interesting thing, he stood up and walked to it under MC gaze “Hey… is this book”

While he was picking the book from MC bed they walked to his side “Ye-yeah… after you told me about it I felt like reading it” then MC sat in one of the cushions that were in the floor laying their back on the edge of the bed “here” they pat a cushion next to them inviting him.

He sat besides them still looking the book… his eyes were almost sparkling “It’s amazing” he murmured.

MC look at him in wonder “What is it?”

He put the book in his lap an put his aqua gaze on MC’s “You” then he slides a hand in MC cheeks and made them look at him. MC face was fully blushed, and they adverted they gaze nervously, but glances him back.

The next thing MC notices is his lips over theirs in a warm and tender way. MC brain was running 100% per second, was this really happening? WHY? AND HOW? NO, wait, they knew _how_. Satan broke the contact slowly leaving his gaze over MC lips “Th-this… was a special service too?” MC asked shyly.

The avatar of wrath smiled and shook his head lightly “Nope, I’ll charge it to your account” he put his hand at their chin and softly let his thumb caressed their lips.

“How can I pay?” MC asked staring at his lips.

He chuckled “Well, you’ll have to give it back. You know same amount an…” before he could ever end his phrase MC has almost throw themselves to him while they were kissing Satan. The demon hugged their waist pulling them closer to him “Date me” he almost demanded soon as the kiss ended.

MC smiled “You’ll be watching dramas with me?” he grinded and nodded “I really like you” they said before gave him a small and short kiss in the lips.

He caressed MC hair tenderly “I like you too. And like I said, we must watch every episode together”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is my second work in English~.   
> Honestly the idea came up to me at 03:00 a.m. and I was sleepily writing the plot idea to don’t forget it, haha.  
> I gave a lot of thought to this “charging” idea and for some reason I do see Satan doing something like this, but in a more sophisticate way HAHAHA.  
> AH! I ALMOST FORGOT, I didn’t gave Mammon a chance to talk hahahaha and that’s basically I feel the way he speaks makes him a challenging character for me (at least for now I don’t feel confident trying to write about him, same as Levi) but I would like to write fanfics about all of the boys! -including non-dateable characters, not being able to date Diavolo and Simeon hurts meeee-


End file.
